Desapariciones
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Harry estaba decidido a descubrir el paradero de varias personas desaparecidas, sin pensar que podía ser él el siguiente. Sólo le importaba la posible vinculación de Malfoy con el caso. Inspirada en la canción "Hotel California" de "Eagles".


Título: Desapariciones  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco/OMC/OFC, Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17  
Género: Paranormal, Terror  
Time-line: Post Hogwarts, Canon sin contar el epílogo.  
Palabras: 4868~  
Resumen: **Harry estaba decidido a descubrir el paradero de varias personas desaparecidas, sin pensar que podía ser él el siguiente. Sólo le importaba la posible vinculación de Malfoy con el caso.  
**NdA: Inspirada en la canción "Hotel California" de Eagles. El fic contiene pistas que pueden ser utilizadas en su precuela. Veamos quien lo descubre ;)

* * *

El aroma al pasto húmedo era fuerte, inundando sus fosas nasales, remeciendo su espíritu. Sus pasos lo llevaban lentamente hasta la gran mansión, alguna vez el hogar de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, ahora con apariencia triste y abandonada.

Varios muggles y magos habían desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias alrededor de la mansión, y nadie había logrado descubrir algo. En un comienzo, sólo eran muggles que viajaban en automóviles por un camino secundario que actualmente atravesaba los terrenos, pero al ser desapariciones de muggles no habían estado informados sobre el caso. No fue hasta la desaparición de un par de magos de un pueblo cercano, que la información llegó hasta el cuerpo de Aurores, y tomaron las riendas de la situación.

Un mes había transcurrido desde que la última bruja se esfumara y aún no lograban descubrir algo. Al ser esa mansión abandonada, el único punto mágico en kilómetros a la redonda, había decidido revisar en caso de alguna conexión.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que estuviera cerca de ella.

Veinte, para ser exactos.

Hace veinte años, había sido atrapado por Fenrir Greyback y su grupo y llevado, junto a Hermione y Ron, hasta la mansión Malfoy para ser entregado a Lord Voldemort. Habían logrado escapar, pero nunca se había acercado nuevamente a ella.

De sus dueños tampoco se sabía nada actual.

Narcissa Malfoy había decidido pedir el exilio, viviendo hasta hace un par de años en la Rivera Francesa, donde murió de una extraña neumonía mágica.

Lucius Malfoy murió hace quince años en Azkaban, donde cumplía condena por los crímenes de guerra.

Y Draco Malfoy... Draco había desaparecido del mundo mágico, luego de ser liberado de los cargos en su contra, gracias al testimonio que él mismo había brindado durante su juicio. Se rumoreaba que durante un tiempo se había aislado en la mansión, pero luego habría viajado a reunirse con su madre. En la actualidad nadie sabía de él, excepto que no se encontraba en la mansión, ya que las barreras de protección habían desaparecido, sin la magia de algún dueño que la mantuviera.

Tomando conciencia del lugar al que se dirigía, se concentró en el caso que tenía en manos.

La entrada del lugar se encontraba igual que hace tantos años, pensó al estar frente a ella. De un empujón logró abrir la oxidada reja, avanzando lentamente por el sendero de piedras; el pasto y la maleza creciendo salvajes a todo lo largo del lugar. El brillo metálico de unos automóviles abandonados llamó su atención.

Acercándose, notó que coincidían con la descripción de los de los muggles perdidos, cada uno estacionado perfectamente junto al otro, a la sombra de algunos árboles. Incluso había dos escobas de carrera apoyadas contra el último auto de la fila, probablemente la de los primeros dos magos desaparecidos que habían estado jugando quidditch cerca de éste lugar.

_Quidditch..._

Las escobas traían a su memoria, recuerdos de tiempos mejores, cuando aún estaba casado con Ginny y la vida era fácil y sencilla.

Su matrimonio había durado cuatro años, hasta el momento en que la pelirroja quedó embarazada y tuvo una pérdida. Fue en ese instante cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no deseaba tener hijos, y arriesgar su carrera con las Arpías. Luego de eso, la crisis fue inminente, llevándolos a un divorcio rápido y silencioso. Ella inició una relación con uno de los médicos del equipo, y él se quedó soltero, dedicándose de lleno a su trabajo como Auror. Desde eso habían pasado quince años, y ahora Ginny tiene una pequeña hija de cinco y un niño de tres, mientras él tiene el puesto de Jefe de Aurores.

Sujetando el picaporte de las grandes puertas de maderas, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, su instinto gritándole que había algo mal en ese lugar.

El olor a moho y encierro golpeó su nariz, obligándolo a cubrirse con la túnica azul. El lugar estaba desierto, lleno de telarañas y polvo por todos lados, el abandono claro para cualquiera.

Los grandes ventanales, a pesar de la suciedad, permitían que la luz iluminara todo el lugar, evitándole usar un _lumos_ permanentemente. Agitando la varita, hizo un _homus revelio_, descubriendo que no había nadie en la mansión. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el presentimiento de que este lugar tenía más que una cercana relación con todas las desapariciones ocurridas.

Con pasos firmes se adentró en el pasillo, clavando la mirada en el alto techo del lugar, ennegrecido con los hongos que la humedad hizo crecer y largas manchas de agua que marcaban el papel de las paredes.

Avanzando lentamente con la varita en alto, llegó hasta un salón con muebles finos en sus mejores tiempos, pero que ahora se encontraban podridos y sucios. Ni siquiera Grimmauld Place se había visto tan mal como estaba la Mansión Malfoy ahora.

Caminando, recorrió varias habitaciones, sin encontrar nada más que polvo en ellas... Hasta el momento en que entró en la cocina, descubriendo los pequeños cuerpos de un par de elfos, ya secos por los años que llevaban ahí, pudriéndose junto al resto de la casa.

Reprimiendo la ola de sentimientos que lo embargaron, hizo desaparecer ambos cuerpos, antes de retirarse a hacer el reconocimiento en el piso superior, tratando de enterrar esa incomodidad, lo horrible que debía ser morir solo, sin que nadie más se entere de tu muerte.

No fue hasta ese momento, mientras subía las escaleras de mármol, en que se percató de que no había visto nada _vivo_ en la mansión. Los cuadros no se movían, no había ningún tipo de fantasma... ¡ni siquiera había ratas!

Suprimiendo un escalofrío, avanzó por el segundo piso, sintiendo que las miradas de las quietas pinturas seguían sus pasos, y que algo acechaba tras su hombro, a pesar de que sabía no había nadie.

Cada habitación estaba en el mismo estado que el resto de la mansión, abandonada y sucia.

Cansado y levemente intimidado con el lugar, decidió retirarse a su oficina en el Ministerio al no encontrar nada ahí ni en los calabozos, pero dispuesto a enviar a un equipo el día de mañana, para que revisaran cada rincón en detalle.

Sólo por si acaso.

~.~

Sobre el escritorio tenía los expedientes de cada uno de los desaparecidos en Wiltshire, sin nada que permitiera hacer una conexión entre ellos. Cinco muggles y tres magos, dos mujeres y seis hombres, todos solteros, apuestos y de edades entre los veinticinco y los treinta y siete años, desaparecidos a lo largo de todo un año, lo que coincidía con la carretera que se construyó en la zona.

Claramente la mansión tenía algo que ver, ya que los autos y las escobas estaban ahí abandonadas, pero sus cuerpos definitivamente no.

No pudo evitar saltar asustado, al oír el repentino golpe en la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Harry —saludó Hermione entrando al despacho del moreno, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, mirando un momento las carpetas sobre él—. ¿Aún pensando en ese caso? —su tono levemente reprobatorio respecto a esa nueva obsesión de su amigo. Desde que se divorciara de Ginny, sólo se dedicaba al Ministerio, trabajando obstinadamente en cada nuevo caso que se le presentara, luciendo cada día más apagado.

—Sí... hoy descubrí el lugar donde están los autos y las escobas de los desaparecidos.

—¿Dónde?

—En la mansión Malfoy. ¿Tú no sabes nada de Draco Malfoy? —preguntó, jugueteando con los bordes de los documentos, recordando claramente el día en que lo defendió ante el Wizengamot. Esa mirada tan... _profunda_ que le dedicó cuando lo liberaron de la pena en Azkaban, había quedado grabada a fuego en su memoria, tan fuerte como el agarre de sus brazos delgados sobre la escoba en la sala de los Menesteres hace tanto tiempo—. Lo último que supe, fue que supuestamente había viajado a ver a su madre —susurró, regresando a la realidad.

—Eso no puede ser —respondió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño—. Él tiene restricción para dejar el país. Y Rita Skeeter haría un festín reclamando al ministerio, en el caso hipotético de que dejáramos que viaje. Lo último que yo supe, fue que se había asilado en la mansión, luego de ser declarado inocente durante los juicios de guerra. Firmó en el ministerio durante el año que le correspondía, y luego desapareció... probablemente de vuelta a su mansión.

—Pues puedes descartar eso. No había nada en ese lugar, más que polvo y moho. Siendo sincero... era bastante aterrador —murmuró, recordando el susto cuando repentinamente se vio reflejado frente a un espejo, jurando que por un momento había alguien detrás de él. Alguien pálido y delgado. _Rubio._

—Eso es extraño, viniendo de ti. —respondió poniéndose de pie—. De todos modos, si quieres puedo avisarle a Departamento Legal, para que averigüen donde está Malfoy. Después de todo, se supone que él iba a tener un rastreador encima, todo el tiempo —sugirió, acercándose a la puerta.

—Bien, gracias Hermione.

—Sí, lo que sea... pero debes prometer que mañana irás al cumpleaños de Rose —pidió, haciendo un pequeño puchero, logrando que Harry riera un momento.

—Bien, iré. Palabra de Auror —prometió con una sonrisa ligera, a pesar de que sabía, iba a tener que ver a Ginny con el estúpido de su marido.

—Recuerda, mañana a las cinco en la Madriguera —dijo severa, antes de cerrar la puerta, evitando oír cualquier reclamo del moreno.

Suspirando, tomó una pluma, para escribir una carta a una juguetería nueva del callejón Diagon, solicitando una muñeca de porcelana que había oído decir a Ron que Rose quería.

~.~

Estaba acostado en su cama, comiendo una pizza y viendo una película de detectives (como si no tuviera mucho de eso con su vida real), cuando una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Era como una corazonada... una dolorosa, eso sí, que le decía que si quería encontrar algo respecto al caso de los desaparecidos, debía ir a la mansión Malfoy durante la noche... no a plena luz del día.

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el pequeño reloj de alarma, vio que eran ya las doce y cuarto. Y mañana debía levantarse a las seis de la mañana.

_Oh, diablos._

Sabía que no iba a lograr conciliar el sueño, la necesidad de ir a investigar, picando por todo su cuerpo, igual que cuando estaba en el colegio y no podía evitar salir a merodear por los solitarios pasillos. Claro que había cambiado bastante desde eso.

Al menos físicamente.

Ya no era un niño delgado y pequeño, sino _"todo un hombre, alto y musculoso, con unos brillantes ojos verdes, tal y como me gustan" _como decía Andrómeda Tonks, cuando deseaba hacerlo sonrojar.

Sonriendo, se puso de pie, colocándose una de las capas que tenía para cuando salía de civil. Tomando la varita firmemente y apagando todo, se desapareció rumbo a Wiltshire.

~.~

El aire cálido de la noche de verano, lo hizo estremecer. Caminando, pudo notar que el sendero estaba pobremente iluminado por la luz de la luna menguante y que la mansión Malfoy se encontraba tras la siguiente vuelta en el camino.

El miedo atenazó por un instante sus tripas, al ver las luces prendidas en la mansión, brillando majestuosa en la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Acercándose, varita en ristre, llegó junto a las rejas, las cuales se abrieron solas al tocarlas. El empedrado lucía limpio y el pasto corto y sin maleza.

Con cada paso que daba, era capaz de sentir una ola de excitación y miedo recorrer su cuerpo, acercándose hipnotizado y aterrorizado por el sonido que un piano realizaba.

Subiendo las escaleras del pórtico, pudo oír aún más clara la música y las risas de algunas personas que de seguro conversaban dentro... Hasta el momento en que el instrumento se detuvo, dejando todo en un profundo silencio. Ni siquiera era capaz de oír su propia respiración.

Rozando el picaporte, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, asustándolo más de lo que creía posible, sólo para ser enfrentado con la sonrisa burlona de Draco Malfoy.

—_Potter_... la persona que más deseaba ver.

~.~

No pudo saber en que momento había entrado, ni cuando había aceptado una larga copa de champagne.

De repente había _despertado_, sentado en un pequeño y cómodo sillón, junto al piano que estaba tocando Malfoy, rodeado de las personas que habían desaparecido en Wiltshire, y en el salón que sabía, había visitado hoy en la mañana y que había visto completamente abandonado y podrido.

Pero nada era como lo había visto durante la mañana.

El lugar brillaba en su máximo esplendor, cada tapiz reluciente, cada madera pulida a la perfección. Un par de elfos que aparecían cada cierto tiempo con aperitivos y canapés para todos, y el sonido perfecto de Malfoy en el piano.

—Y bien, Potter... ¿qué haces por aquí? —susurró Draco de repente, sentándose junto al moreno, dejando que su mirada recorriera cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry. El rubio vestía una exquisita túnica gris, que resaltaba su mirada y su físico, y era casi una cabeza más pequeño que él.

—Investigando —farfulló, levemente asombrado por la mirada del rubio, y sintiendo la cabeza ligera, como si hubiera bebido mucho—. Ellos... ellos habían desaparecido —murmuró, señalando a las personas en el salón, notando la manera en que sus ojos seguían cada gesto de Draco, casi como si estuvieran enamorados de él.

—Pues ya ves, están todos bien aquí conmigo. Amablemente han deseado hacerme compañía... esta mansión es tan grande y solitaria, que me apena estar solo —suspiró, depositando una mano sobre el muslo del moreno, antes de sonreír coquetamente.

—Pero hay muggles...

—Y eso qué importa —indicó, tomando una copa de vino tinto, brindando en dirección a Harry—. Después de la guerra aprendí que no me sirve de nada discriminar muggles, más que para quedarme solo. Y son tan buena compañía como el mejor de los magos —agregó después de un momento, brindando en dirección a un rubio de ojos oscuros, quien sonrió en respuesta.

Harry no sabía qué pensar. Nada era cómo en la mañana... no podía distinguir qué era real y qué no. La mano sobre su muslo quemaba como cualquier otra mano lo hubiera hecho, y la sonrisa de Draco hacía estragos en su estómago.

Apreciando por primera vez el rostro de Draco, se dio cuenta de que el rubio lucía mucho más joven que él. No estaban esas típicas arrugas junto a los ojos ni en su frente y en su pelo fino no se veía ninguna cana que ensombreciera la perfección. Si no fuera porque sabía que Draco tenía su edad, habría jurado que no tenía más de veinte años.

—¿Alguna vez has dormido con muggles? —no pudo evitar preguntar, al asimilar lo último dicho por el rubio.

—He hecho de todo con ellos... y sí, he dormido con ellos también—respondió, señalando a los muggles que había en el salón.

—Vaya... —murmuró Harry, sintiendo algo revolverse en su interior. La imagen del rubio, compartiendo la cama con todos ellos provocaba un ramalazo de celos, como no sentía hace tantos años.

—Pero no pongas esa cara —susurró Draco, acercándose más a Harry, hasta dejar que ambos muslos estuvieran en contacto, haciendo pequeños círculos con la mano que aún tenía sobre ellos y, dejando que su respiración golpeara cálidamente la piel del cuello de Harry—. Ahora estás tú aquí, ¿no? —murmuró contra su oído.

—Sí —suspiró, mareado con la cercanía del rubio y el aroma dulzón a almendras que lo rodeaba.

Unos dedos finos rozaron su quijada, sujetándolo por el mentón, acercándolo lentamente hasta el rubio, sintiendo la suave respiración sobre su rostro.

—_Harry_ —gimió débilmente Draco, antes de besar los labios del moreno, acariciándolos delicadamente, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran la cálida piel de Harry, hasta enterrarlos en su nuca, enredándolos en el pelo oscuro, apretándolo más contra su pecho.

El sabor del rubio era exquisito, almendras y vino mezclados en él. Sujetándolo por la cintura, lo atrajo hasta él, notando la manera en que Draco se dejaba hacer, su cuerpo derritiéndose sumisamente junto al suyo.

Eran tantos los años que habían pasado desde que se sintiera tan excitado por un simple beso, por la cercanía de otra persona. Era casi como si su cuerpo hubiese estado anhelando a Draco durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que finalmente lo tenía entre sus brazos cada célula hubiese colapsado del placer de sentirlo junto a él.

—Harry —murmuró Draco separándose brevemente, dejando sus manos sobre el cuello del moreno, clavando su mirada gris en él—. ¿Deseas que vayamos a otra parte?

—Sí —gimió, su mente nublándose de emoción, queriendo tener ese cuerpo perfecto y joven bajo él, bebiendo la vitalidad que dejaba fluir libremente.

Las voces de los desaparecidos se alzaron a su alrededor, murmurando enojadas al verlo levantarse sujetando al rubio de la mano.

—Tranquilos —susurró Draco, apenas perceptible por sobre todo el ruido de la habitación—. Ya saben que nunca los cambiaré.

Separándose de Harry, se acercó hasta quedar frente a uno de los muggles, moreno y de ojos miel, quien era el que lucía más molesto de todos.

—John —llamó Draco, antes de inclinarse sobre su pecho y besarlo. Un simple roce de labios que hablaba de comodidad y costumbre—. Encárgate de los demás.

Tomando nuevamente la mano de Harry, lo guió por los largos pasillos que había visto temprano, subiendo las eternas escaleras, sus pasos sonando limpiamente en el piso.

—¿Por qué lo besaste? —preguntó Harry, confundido y celoso.

—Él fue el primero que deseó estar conmigo. Llegó hace casi un año y me ha consolado en cada noche de soledad desde entonces.

—Lo quieres —afirmó Harry, sintiendo algo enfriar su sangre.

—Sí... así como quiero a cada uno de los que estaba en ese salón. También te quiero a ti —agregó, sonriéndole un momento al moreno—. Muchos años había deseado que vinieras hasta aquí... pero nunca ocurrió. Esperé en vano, hasta este momento —susurró, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta de lo que suponía era su dormitorio.

—Lo lamento —respondió, hipnotizado mirando la lengua que humedeció lentamente los labios del rubio.

—Ya habrán muchos años para lamentarlo.

La voz de Draco sonó profunda, de ultratumba, y por un momento Harry fue capaz de ver el estado real de las cosas, cada pared sucia, cada alfombra manchada.

—Harry —llamó Draco, regresando al moreno a ese mundo, donde la mansión brillaba con luz propia.

—Draco... —susurró Harry, cerrando un momento los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en el rubio frente a él.

Abriendo la puerta, Draco atrajo a Harry, besándolo hasta dejarlo sobre la gran cama del dormitorio, quedándose de pie junto a él.

—Pero...

—Shh —silenció el rubio, guiñándole un ojo. Con calma se volteó, hasta quedar frente a un largo espejo, mirando a través de éste al moreno.

Harry no podía evitar sentir que ese espejo lo había visto. Algo se escapaba de su mente, pero los suaves movimientos de Draco, seduciéndolo lentamente, hacían que la memoria huyera entre sus dedos.

—Sólo disfruta —susurró Draco con esa sonrisa retadora que estaba acostumbrado a ver en el colegio.

Con movimientos sinuosos, logró deslizar la túnica gris hasta el suelo, arremolinándose a sus pies. Dejando que sus manos recorrieran su pecho, liberó cada pequeño botón, sus dedos deslizándose fantasmales sobre ellos, hasta que la camisa siguió el camino de la túnica.

Girándose, enfrentó con la mirada a Harry, sus ojos grises llamándolo.

Avanzando un par de pasos, hizo desaparecer toda la ropa que le quedaba, quedando desnudo frente al moreno, riéndose ante el deseo bruto que brillaba en la mirada de Harry.

—Tsk, Potter... ¿tanto tiempo me hiciste esperar por ti, y ahora no eres capaz de aguantar un poco de juego previo? —la burla era clara en la voz de Malfoy, y, sin embargo, a Harry no le importaba. Sólo deseaba tener más de ese cuerpo que se ofrecía sin reservas.

En ese momento no era capaz de comprender cómo había vivido tantos años sin él. Sin la adrenalina de saberlo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Deseaba tocarlo... _sentirlo_ contra él.

—Ven —gimió Harry, extendiendo una mano hacia el rubio, jadeando profundo cuando los dedos fríos de Draco se entrelazaron con los suyos.

Con la mano libre, Draco hizo desaparecer cada prenda que llevaba puesta, dejándolo tan desnudo como él sobre la cama, su polla destacando sobre su vientre, logrando una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

Deslizándose sobre la cama, se sentó sobre el vientre del moreno, apresando la erección de Harry bajo él, arrancando un suspiro de los labios entreabiertos del auror. Inclinándose sobre él, alcanzó su boca, besándolo brevemente, intoxicando lentamente a Harry con el sabor a almendras, embotando cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Draco —gimió Harry, al sentir las manos del rubio acariciar cada parte de su pecho, llenándolo de aceite para masajes, frotando cada pezón, hasta tenerlos erectos bajo sus yemas, bajando hasta tomarlos entre sus dientes, mordiendo hasta dejarlos completamente limpios.

Insinuando sus dedos, bajó hasta tomar su erección, masajeándola lentamente, logrando pequeños jadeos del moreno, mientras lo veía arquearse bajo su toque, con los ojos cerrados y su frente arrugada en concentración.

—Me gusta tenerte aquí, así —suspiró Draco, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran también, disfrutando del sonido agitado de la respiración de Harry, del golpeteo de la sangre en la polla del moreno contra su mano, de la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo.

—Sí, sí —jadeó Harry, sujetando los muslos del rubio, notando la presión del pulgar de Draco sobre su glande, su puño apretando cada centímetro de su erección.

Lubricando los dedos de su mano libre, Draco comenzó a prepararse, mientras mantenía a Harry concentrado en los movimientos de su muñeca.

—Mírame —siseó Draco cuando estuvo listo, llamando la atención del moreno.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, y sus ojos verdes lucían vidriosos de placer. Ahogando un gemido, sintió el momento en que la mano del rubio guió su erección hasta su entrada, presionándola contra ella, el músculo cediendo lentamente bajo su peso.

—¡Merlín! —gruñó, dejando su cabeza enterrarse entre los cojines de la cama, cuando la cabeza de su polla atravesó al rubio, la presión casi insoportable.

—_Oh, sí_ —exhaló Draco, arqueándose ligeramente sobre Harry, tomando despacio cada centímetro de la erección del moreno, hasta tenerla completamente dentro. Respirando agitado, se inclinó hasta besarlo, el movimiento haciéndolo gemir al presionar sobre su próstata.

Colocando cada mano junto a la cabeza de Harry, onduló lánguidamente sus caderas, sollozando al sentir cada roce de la polla del auror en su interior.

—Dioses... es perfecto —murmuró Draco, cerrando un momento sus ojos, permitiéndose saborear cada sensación del cuerpo de Harry bajo él.

Elevándose lentamente, dejó que la erección de Harry estuviera apunto de salir de su cuerpo, antes de bajar.

Podía sentir las manos del moreno acariciar sus muslos y su espalda, incitándolo a moverse más rápido.

—Por favor... —gimoteó Harry, sujetándolo por las caderas, acelerando el ritmo, levantando su propia pelvis, para encontrarse con la del rubio cuando éste bajaba.

—Sí, más... —pidió bajito Draco, inclinándose y rozando sus labios contra la mejilla del moreno.

Sujetándolo con fuerza, se volteó, dejando a Draco bajo él, enterrándolo contra el colchón.

Acelerando sus embestidas, podía sentir el cuerpo de Draco apresándolo fuertemente, empujándolo con las piernas enredadas en su cintura. Sujetándolo del cuello, lo obligó a besarlo, penetrando con su lengua al ritmo de sus acometidas.

—_Harry_ —siseó Draco, separándose del moreno, jadeando por aire, mientras se corría con fuerza, todo su interior apretando su erección hasta el límite, mientras sus dedos rasguñaban el cuello del auror, el orgasmo cegando sus ojos.

Empujándose un par de veces contra el cuerpo del rubio, se vino, sintiendo todo su cuerpo quemar de placer, sus pulmones ardiendo, sin haberse dado cuenta de que estuvo conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo.

Jadeando, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Draco, sintiendo la carrera loca que llevaba su corazón.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, notando algo extraño en el ambiente.

Separándose, se dio cuenta que la piel del rubio no estaba tan cálida como la suya. Ni siquiera estaba tibia.

—¿Draco? —susurró, su voz resonando en el silencio de la mansión. Los ojos grises lo miraron fríos, sin moverse de su posición relajada sobre la cama.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —murmuró, una sonrisa torcida inundando sus facciones, congelando la sangre del moreno.

—Tú...

—"_Yo_" nada, Potter —siseó, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama—. Te dije que había esperado años a que llegaras, ¿cierto? Merlín, cada noche en este lugar, gigante y abandonado... nada que me hiciera compañía... Pero al menos, ahora estás aquí.

—No —graznó Harry, retrocediendo espantado, notando por primera vez los cortinajes raídos, las paredes manchadas, el olor a muerte que llenaba el dormitorio.

—Cuando llegas hasta aquí, ya no puedes marcharte... eres de este lugar... _eres mío_ —susurró Draco, acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de Harry.

—Mentira —gritó, saltando de la cama, sintiendo la cabeza darle vueltas. Recogiendo una antigua túnica del piso, manchada de humedad, trató de abrir la puerta del lugar, el miedo llenando su cuerpo al sentir la manija desaparecer.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir, si aquí has estado más vivo de lo que has estado en muchos años? —respiró Draco junto a su oído, enfriando cada centímetro de piel—. ¿Hace cuánto que tu corazón no palpitaba como lo hace ahora? —murmuró, acariciando el pecho del moreno, sintiendo cada latido resonar firmemente.

—Merlín —jadeó, al notar la mano fría sobre su cuerpo. De un empujón botó la puerta, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta la entrada de la mansión, deseando simplemente desaparecer del lugar, sus sentidos confusos, su mente nublada de terror y la muerte pisándole los talones.

Atravesando el salón con el piano, pudo ver los cuerpos muertos de todos los desaparecidos, el olor a almendras que impregnaba a Draco, más fuerte que nunca en ese lugar.

—Dios mío —jadeó, acelerando. Podía ver la puerta de madera frente a él. Faltaba tan poco.

—¿Crees que te vas a poder marchar así como así? Olvídate del mundo exterior —susurró Draco, vestido perfectamente con la túnica gris que llevaba temprano, cerrándole el paso al pórtico.

La mansión lucía tan esplendorosa como había estado toda la noche, y el sonido del piano y las conversaciones en el salón llegaban hasta donde estaban ellos.

—Dime sinceramente... ¿Hay algo que valga tanto la pena allá afuera, en comparación a lo que yo te ofrezco? —dijo Draco, acercándose hasta Harry, quedando a algunos centímetros de distancia, el calor extraño del cuerpo del rubio rodeando al moreno, dejándolo sin respuesta.

Parándose en puntillas, se inclinó hasta besar suavemente a Harry, compartiendo el dulce aroma a almendras, sujetándose de la fina túnica azul del auror.

—Perfecto —sonrió Draco, tomando de la mano a Harry, antes de guiarlo rumbo al salón.

~.~

**Harry Potter, ¿héroe desaparecido?**

—_por Rita Skeeter._

Esta bruja se ha enterado —de manera extraoficial, por supuesto— de la desaparición del Jefe de Aurores. Esto ha ocurrido hace sólo dos días, cuando no se presentó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Rose Weasley, hija de sus mejores amigos y héroes de guerra Hermione y Ronald Weasley, dejando a su pobre ahijada con brillantes lágrimas en los ojos y una fina muñeca de porcelana entre sus manos enviada por lechuza.

Según fuentes fidedignas, su casa se encontraba sin ningún signo de lucha y las barreras de protección no estaban activadas, siendo bastante extraño, considerando la paranoia que el Jefe de Aurores sufrió durante un tiempo.

Durante los últimos días, aquel que derrotó a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estuvo investigando el conocido caso de las desapariciones de cinco muggles y tres magos, en la zona cercana a Wiltshire, desarrollando una extraña obsesión por resolverlo; y considerando que es de conocimiento público los desequilibrios mentales que experimentó durante su estadía en Hogwarts y el periodo post-guerra ( para más referencias lea mi biografía no autorizada "El héroe que casi enloqueció"), no sería de extrañarse que se encuentre en algún lugar de Wiltshire, tratando de ubicar al supuesto secuestrador en serie.

Según la humilde opinión de esta reportera, esta es simplemente otra forma de llamar la atención por parte de este mago, para luego decir que no pudo hallar nada. O tal vez sea la manera de intentar atraer a alguna bruja dispuesta a controlarlo. Chicas, estén atentas. Ya lo descubriremos cuando vuelva a aparecer.

~.~

Los rayos de sol se filtran lentamente por los ventanales, iluminando pobremente el interior de la mansión.

Se pueden sentir suaves corrientes de aire sacudiendo las telarañas que cubren un antiguo piano.

Los cuerpos muertos y secos de varias personas están sentados en orden sobre un mohoso sofá, casi como si la muerte los hubiera pillado de sorpresa durante una fiesta.

Y si eres capaz de subir por las ruinosas escaleras y saludar a las quietas y desteñidas pinturas de aristocráticos rubios, podrás encontrar unas puertas desprendidas de varios de sus goznes, colgando precariamente de algunos.

Entrando en el dormitorio, serás capaz de encontrar una amplia cama, cubierta con unas sábanas desvaídas, y bajo ellas, el cuerpo de un pelinegro, enredado en los fríos huesos de una persona muerta hace muchos años, más de lo que se podían recordar.

_Más de los que se podía permitir._

* * *

_Si te gustó, Dímelo... si crees que vale la pena leerlo, recomiéndalo :)_

_Sini~_


End file.
